Contest Winner
by laibballfan
Summary: Edward is a pop star in need of a major attitude adjustment. Bella is a conservative office girl who needs something more. These two are thrown together after Edward's manager sets up a contest letting one fan star in Edward's music video. Lemony-AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, to answer the first question, I'm not dead, I'm not dying. I've just been incredibly busy. Even my summer vacation away from my students couldn't save me from busy days/nights. I find that the only time I have to write anymore is between 6 and 7 AM before I leave for work. I've written down many ideas for stories and this is one that keeps replaying in my head, so it's the one that I'm working on now. **

**I've scrapped ****Against All Odds**** for now. I'm reworking the plot and coming up with a better way to work with the characters. ****High School Heartache**** will still remain left where it is, but I assure you, I'm coming up with a way to resolve the Edward/Bella storyline. Stay posted.**

**Now, this is an all human story. Edward is a singer/songwriter that makes the girls swoon. However, he's a partier, a drinker, and a womanizer. His manager is his childhood friend Jasper Whitlock. Jasper comes up with a contest where one lucky fan will get to star in Edward's next music video. Emmett the bodyguard will keep things light and entertaining.**

**Bella is with Jake and she's incredibly happy… or is she?? What will happen when these two are thrown into the same world? Can Edward catch her eye? Will Bella change Edward? How will the other characters we know and love play into this story, well… read on to find out.**

**EPOV**

"This is the stupidest idea you've ever come up with. Why would you even consider it!?!" I shouted.

"Because, _Eddie_, you have an image problem. You need to fix it. This contest can do just that." My best friend and public relations manager, Jasper, said calmly.

"So, your grand scheme is to have me shoot a music video with a contest winner? Then what? Pretend to date her? Pretend to fall in love so I can be an even bigger ass when I break it off with her and she's left heartbroken and crying. Um, thanks but no freaking thanks!"

I crossed the office and ran my hands through my perfectly-gelled hair. The hair that girls wanted to buy on Ebay… The hair that got me a photo spread in People magazine's _Hottest Bachelors _and _Sexiest Men Alive_ issues. I turned when I heard Jasper groan in frustration.

"No, Edward… you don't date her, you don't sleep with her, you don't do anything but shoot the video. Maybe you give her an autograph and pose for a couple stills here and there, but nothing that you haven't done with previous costars. This time, however, keep your pants on. We don't need another tabloid frenzy over your boxer shorts."

Emmett, my overly-large bodyguard sniggered and tried to cover it with a fake cough.

"You think this is funny, meat-head?!?! Let's see you have to get all hot and uncomfortable with a complete stranger who will probably end up being a dog. God, how the hell did you get Carlisle to agree to this?"

"Actually, it was his idea… he seems to think this will project a kinder, more sensitive persona… He even thinks that this could expand your fan base beyond the tweeny boppers."

"Oh, great… I can get the cougars to chase after me instead of Zac Efron. Just what I've always wanted." I clasped my hands together over my heart and fluttered my eyelashes at Jasper.

"I'm not talking about the cougars, I'm talking about those 20 something girls that you seem to be forgetting despite the fact that you are only 27, Edward. Dating someone who's actually allowed to drink alcohol wouldn't kill you. But for right now, let's just try to salvage your career and reputation."

"What do you mean, _salvage my career_. I have the number one single in the country. My album just went double platinum. My concert tour sold out in under ten minutes. My posters fly off the shelves, and magazines are calling you daily to get me on their covers. Sounds like my career is doing pretty well if you want my opinion."

I didn't mention that the tabloids were posting my picture from the club that night a few weeks ago when someone slipped some X into my drink and I began stripping off my clothing. And I wasn't going to mention that night I spent with that girl who claims she wasn't 18 when we got frisky. But these were minor occurrences, and my star was still shining brightly in the celebrity world.

"Actually, I don't want your opinion. We've got to make you a star that has staying power. We all know that the boy-band image only takes you so far and that teen attention spans don't last long. Get over it pretty boy… you're doing this contest AND you're going to thank me for it when you see what it does for your career."

I stomped out of Jasper Whitlock's office. I ran my hands through my hair and ran right into his newest secretary, knocking her to the ground. I looked down at her and smiled. She was just what I needed to make myself feel better about my crappy day.

"Hey gorgeous. I beg your pardon. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking off to." I looked down to see her gaping up at me. This was going to be one of the easiest lays I've ever gotten.

"I'm Edward… let me help you up." I reached down and grasped a hold of her outstretched hand. I jerked her up to me allowing her body to slam into mine. I saw her eyes enlarge and heard her gasp as she felt my large package against her thigh.

"I… I'm… I… uh…"

_Perfect_, I thought. This was going to be easier than taking candy from a baby. "I'm very sorry… I should learn to pay attention more. Then again, if I had been paying attention, I may not have had the courage to introduce myself to a beautiful creature such as yourself."

I soft blush began to creep up into her cheeks as she looked away from me for a second. Then, she looked back up at me through her thick eyelashes.

"Can I buy you a drink? You know, to make it up for my clumsiness?" I asked her.

She nodded and let me lead her out to the elevator where we didn't even get to the parking garage before my hand slipped down from her waist to her ass. It was firm, and she seemed pleased with this turn in my behavior.

Within a few hours, we'd be in my hotel room working off any stress that this day created for either one of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's a little more information. Edward lives in L.A. He's 27. Jasper is his manager, Emmett his bodyguard, Carlisle is his publicist, and James is his lawyer. **

**Bella lives in Seattle. She's 25. Alice is her sister, Rose is her best friend. She works at a law firm (and yes, James is one of her bosses).**

**This is the first chapter that sets up Bella's life. Hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing TWILIGHT related. Although, if I could own Edward or Emmett, I'd gladly take them.**

**Please read and review. I love to read your thoughts.**

**BPOV**

I cannot believe how this day has turned out. I was pacing up and down the hallway, trying desperately to relieve the stress that today has brought into my life. I needed to come up with a way to forget these new problems. I needed someone to help me forget…

I had started this day thinking it was going to be wonderful. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. My favorite song was playing on my alarm clock to wake me from an amazing dream about my incredibly sexy boyfriend.

Ah… my boyfriend… just thinking about him made me smile as I threw the covers off of my body. I ran to my closet and threw on Jake's favorite outfit, a tight denim pencil skirt with a frilly, blue blouse. Jake always said he loved me in blue, so whenever he got back from his business trips, I did my best to make sure I wore it as often as possible.

Jake traveled the country working for an environmental protection corporation. He was one of the junior vice presidents, and had his own staff. He had about 50 staff members on his crew, and he was amazing to watch in action. He always came back with something from his trips for me.

He was my sun. My life seemed a little less stressful, and more carefree. Jake made me smile when no one else could. We were friends since childhood when our dads became friends and thus forced us to be friends. We were supposed to keep each other company when fishing trips and camping trips came up. Mostly, we got into some trouble and learned about the birds and the bees from each other. Needless to say, our dads were thrilled when we announced that we were a couple.

College came and went and we both joined separate corporations and began climbing the corporate ladder. Jake worked for the environment. And I liked to argue, so I went to law school and am currently one of many lawyers in Seattle's biggest law firm. I usually get to work with one of the partners once a month on one of their major cases, and am in line for a pretty decent promotion.

It didn't take me long to get to work this morning. Traffic was very light. Everything seemed to be going my way. I rode the elevator up to my office and was surprised when I found myself one of the few in the office. I mentally checked the date to ensure that it was a work day and walked hastily to my office. I grabbed my messages from the secretary Jessica and made my way to my desk. Once there I made sure to call Jake to make sure he had gotten safely home.

"Hello?"

"Jake! I missed you. I'm glad you're back," I gushed into the phone.

"Hey Bells… Yeah, I got back late last night. Too late to call, you know how it goes." I heard Jake cover the phone as his secretary asked him something.

"So, J… I was thinking that we could do dinner tonight. It's been a few weeks since I've seen you." I could feel my serenity rising as I heard Jake on the other end of the phone.

"Absolutely. I'd love to have dinner with you. Wanna meet me here around 6?" he asked.

"Sounds good. Can't wait to see you. I love you."

"Love you too Bells. See you at six." We hung up and I began my workday. I met with two of the four partners and was assigned to do busy work for two upcoming cases. I grabbed lunch from the vending machines and worked straight until I finished.

Needless to say, I was extremely surprised when I looked up at the clock and noticed it was only a quarter to 5. I would be able to see Jake early. I dropped off the files and practically bounced over to the elevator and to my car.

Traffic was heavier than this morning, but that was expected during rush hour. I managed to get to Jake's office across town at 5:30. I knew the codes to get into the building, especially since Jake tended to work late when everyone else went home by 5.

I rode the elevator in giddy silence. The bell dinged and I stepped off the elevator heading straight for Jake's office. The floor was deserted. I calmed down and walked quietly to Jake's office. He was probably deep in work and I figured I could sneak up on him and surprise him.

I got closer to his office and stopped when I heard the first grunt. Then a moan. Then finally I heard Leah, Jake's secretary, cry out. I took a couple steps closer to the doorway and froze in the opening. There was my boyfriend fucking his secretary on his desk. Both were too wrapped up to notice me, so I turned around and practically ran for the elevator. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I heard Jake cry out in pleasure. The bell rang and the doors opened as I threw myself inside pushing the button to close the door faster.

I cried the whole way home and ignored my cell when it began to ring. Jake was calling to find out where I was. I wasn't going to answer him. I pulled into my driveway and sprinted to my front door. Once inside I collapsed against the door. I sat there sobbing until I realized Jake would probably show up here. I locked the doors and went up to my bedroom where I locked that door.

Not surprisingly, Jake practically burst the front door open when he arrived. He screamed at me threw the closed bedroom door and threatened to break down the door if I didn't open it. I remained frozen on the bed. Jake kept pounding until slowly I stood up.

I walked to the door, opened it, and pushed my way past him. I kept walking and didn't stop until I got into my car. I needed to get away from him, and so I drove. I drove to Alice's house. My sister was always able to make me smile. She also knew when I needed the silence and let me be.

So here I was, pacing up and down her hallway wishing reality wasn't so cruel and ironic. I vaguely heard Jake show up, but my sister refused to let him in and told him I would call later. _I doubt it_, I thought, but I wasn't going to fight Alice right now.

I went to sleep that night wishing that I would wake in the morning and forget all about how horrible today was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3... Hope you enjoy it. It's about what happened to Edward after we left him.**

**Now there's a crazy thought, someone leaving Edward. (although after his crappy act in New Moon, I could see someone giving him a dose of his own medicine.)**

**Anyway, I plan to post chapter 4 on Friday, so, please be patient. Thanks for all the wonderful reviewers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing TWILIGHT related. All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

I woke up with a scent of a woman filling my nose. My head throbbed as the sun hit my face through the open curtains, and I remembered buying a bottle of Jack before taking Jasper's new secretary back to the hotel. I didn't even get her name, but I could feel her against my side and thighs naked. Our legs were intertwined and she had her arms wrapped around my waist as if she knew I would want a quick escape in the morning.

I unwound our limbs as carefully as possible and headed towards the bathroom. While I relieved my most pressing need, I tried to remember as much of last night as possible. I couldn't for the life of me remember that girl's name or much after we started taking shots before getting naked. After that, I had no memory. I sighed loudly as I realized that all the stress from yesterday's meeting was back. I was washing my hands when I felt two hands wrap around my waist from behind.

"Morning, baby. I woke up and you weren't there. I missed you." I heard her nasally voice as she pressed her mouth against my back. She placed wet, sloppy kisses all over my back. I realized what she wanted quickly. Who was I to turn her down.

I smirked. Jasper would go ballistic when he found out I fucked his secretary, but he deserved it for coming up with this stupid contest. He didn't control me. He couldn't keep me in a little box and showcase me out there for certain events and then just tell me what to do like I was a puppet. This time would be for payback.

"I'm sorry, but nature called… you know how that goes." I smirked as I turned around. We were both still naked and my body immediately reacted.

I lifted her onto the counter and pushed myself against her as I placed a kiss on the pulse point of her neck. She moaned and grabbed my dick, pulling it near her soaked entrance. I pulled back to retrieve a condom from the medicine cabinet.

"Silly Eddie… we didn't use any last night… why ruin a good streak," she said giggling.

I dropped the condom and stepped away from her like she had the plague. "wh…what was that?"

"I said I don't know why you're bothering with the rubber when we made love seven times last night and you never wore one then." She reached out to my cock which had fallen limp during our conversation.

I was pissed. I never forgot to use protection. I always was safe. There were some things that you just never did… like have unprotected sex with strangers.

"Listen…. I think it'd be best if we got dressed… I have… some… some business to get done this morning."

"WAIT! What is this. Last night you couldn't keep your dick away from me, and now you're running for the door. What's the matter with YOU?!?!?!?" Her face was red and I could tell my her clenched fists on her naked hips that she was getting pissed.

"What's wrong with me?!?! Nothing's wrong with me. I told you… I have things to do this morning. It'd be best if you left." I moved into the other room, wrapping a robe around me as I led my way towards the door.

"Actually, I don't think so _Eddie._ I think you should come over here and fuck me, or I'll go to the press. I heard Mr. Whitlock's little tirade yesterday. You don't need anymore bad press." She smirked at me while all I could do is gape at her.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. Have fun with whatever reporter you choose. If you think you're the only slut who's ever threatened me like this, well, that just shows how naïve you really are."

I was fuming. I could feel her stare as I grabbed some clothes to throw on. I hastened my pace as I heard her breathing grow heavier. There was no telling what this girl was going to do now.

"I'm… I… I'm sorry Eddie. I just… it's just… I thought… I thought you were trying to get rid of me. And I care about you. I would never… ever… hurt you. Please… don't leave… stay with me… I've already called in for the day… we can stay in bed and make each other smile again… please????"

I felt her run her fingernails up and down my back and my body stiffened. I jumped away from her. "Even if I were to just believe that _cute_ little story you just told, your previous threat can't be erased. So, go ahead… tell a reporter… as you've already mentioned… there's another story in a long line of stories… nothing new to report… but go ahead… see if I care. See if Jasper lets you keep your job after you go to the press… have fun!"

With that, I left her standing there stupidly as I grabbed my wallet and left. I was on the elevator and in the lobby before she would even move. I had no idea if she would go to the press. In fact, I still didn't know anything about her besides the fact that she worked for my manager. Not my smartest move, but I had a meeting with my publicist in an hour and a half. That left enough time to get coffee and get across town.

This was going to be an interesting meeting… especially if I was going to have to come clean about last night.

Maybe I should go to the hospital and have tests done, just to be safe. I was going to end up with a mountain of headaches because of that girl… I didn't need an STD to top it off.

I pulled into the coffee shop and vowed to NEVER ever have another one night stand for as long as I lived.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: So, yeah, I know… Edward is a dickweed, but hey… aren't most guys when they get drunk?**

**Anyway… let me know… I'm going to try writing a chapter about Edward, and then a chapter about Bella. Eventually, yes… they will meet, but you may be a little shocked about how. And no, it's not at the coffee shop that Edward just stopped off at.**

**Read and review. Let me know what you thought please.**


End file.
